


We Get Wherever We're Going, We Get Whatever We Need [Podfic]

by lattice_frames



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, have you tasered Stark yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Get Wherever We're Going, We Get Whatever We Need [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [we get wherever we're going, we get whatever we need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382356) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



> Endless thanks to bessyboo and cantarina for running the exchange and bessyboo for making the podbook. 
> 
> This is the fic that completes the hattrick of reciprocal podding every year for the last 3.

**Title:** [We Get Wherever We’re Going We Get Whatever We Need](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1382356)   
**Author:** [defcon2](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/defcon2/)  
**Reader:** [lattice_frames](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/)  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Fandom:** Marvel Cinematic Universe  
**Pairing/Characters:** Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov  
**Warnings:** None  
**Length:** 0:10:36  
**Summary:** So, have you tasered Stark yet?   
**Download:** right click and save [as an mp3](http://lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/we%20get%20wherever%20were%20going.mp3) and as a podbook   
  
Streaming:


End file.
